Pokemon ash's vacation
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash woke up a day after he returned from Kalos and gets a visit from some old friends before being forced on vacation what happens read and see
1. Chapter 1

Ash was walking around his home in pallet town early one morning when he hears a knock at the front door. Ash then walked downstairs and towards the door when he saw his mom open the door Ash noticed Serena's hat so he walked to the door and saw Serena standing there and thought he saw something shimmer behind her.

"Hi mrs ketchum is Ash home?" Asked serena before noticing Ash. "Hi Ash how are you?" Asked serena as delia went back to the kitchen.

"Im okay i guess but i dont think i will be entering another league anytime soon" said Ash.

"Awe thats too bad. How about you and i go to alola as a vacation" said serena. "Im not going to take no for an answer" she finished.

"Fine i guess i have no choice but i guess a vacation is just what i need" said Ash.

"Oh someone wanted to travel with u again" said serena as she let out greninja and latias appeared with her brothers soul dew around her neck.

"La-latias, Greninja you both want to travel with me?" Asked Ash earing a nod from both pokemon.

 _'i missed you so much Ash. Bianca found a way for me to take my brothers soul dew with me and still keep the town safe'_ said Latias through telepathy.

Latias then floated towards Ash and grabbed an empy pokeball before tapping it against her head with psychic. After Latias was sucked inside the pokeball it rocked once before dinging. Greninja followed suit and returned to his Pokeball before Serena handed it to Ash. Delia then returned to the doorway with a smile and new clothes for Ash and some money for Serena to get something for herself before she leaned towards Serena and whispered into her ear. 'take good care of Ash i can tell you love him and i hope while you two are out in Alola he will realize just dont give me grandkids yet' Delia whispered causing Serena to blush.

"Thank you mom for the new clothes and I will be back in around a year i guess" said Ash.

"No problem Ash. Before you go Professor Oak has something for you" said Delia.

"Ok mom see you" said Ash as he and Serena took off towards the lab.

Five minutes later Ash, Serena and Pikachu arrived at Professor Oaks lab where Ash ran in and straight into Professor Oak.

As professor Oak got up he smiled at Ash. "Morning Ash" said the aged professor.

"Hi professor i heard you have something for me?" Asked Ash.

"Ah yes my boy i was going to ask if you could take this egg to my cousin Samson Oak in the Alola region" said the professor.

"Im heading there for vacation anyway so sure" said Ash.

"Oh i almost forgot brock came by and asked to see you before you go he has something for you" said Oak. "I told him to meet you at the entrance to viridian city if you agreed" said Oak.

"Ok professor ill be heading out now" said Ash but not before grabbing serenas hand. Before he left he got an evil smile. "Hey professor id like you to meet my new pokemon" said Ash as he pulled out Latias' pokeball causing professor Oak to raise a brow. "Latias say hi" said Ash making the aged professors eyes widen.

'Hi professor thank you for giving Ash his pikachu' said Latias through telepathy.

"Hi. Wow hey Ash can i run some tests?" Asked Oak.

"No shes coming to Alola" said Ash.

"Well have a safe trip" said Oak.

"Thanks professor" said Ash as he returned Latias before walking out still holding Serena's hand. After they left Pallet and started walking down route 1 Ash felt like something bad was about to happen right before they saw a spearrow starring at them. "Oh no not this again" said Ash as he picked up Serena bridal style and started to run.

After five minutes of running Ash found an injured pidgey and picked it up. "well buddy i guess its time to relive an old moment and run to the pokemon center" said Ash as he handed the pidgey to serena before picking her up again and running while pikachu used thunderbolt to keep the spearrow at bay.

Thirteen minutes later they ran past officer jenny who then noticed the spearrow behind them and decided to help by giving them a ride. After she caught up she told them to jump in which Ash did while unconsciously channeling aura to his feet and landed in the bike side car. "I think this is the second time i had to rush you to the pokemon center isnt it Ash? Asked officer jenny.

"Ya last time my pikachu was in danger this time a pidgey" said Ash.

Serena decided to ask how that ended up happening. "So Ash how did Pikachu end up like that?" Asked Serena.

Ash sweatdropped. "Well pikachu didnt really trust me till that moment but. When i crashed Misty's bike during a thunderstorm we were attacked by spearrow and with me being the reckless idiot i am challenged the spearrow while trying to protect Pikachu. But thats when pikachu decided to protect me and ran up my back and onto my shoulder snd jumped in front of me only to be struck by lightning before using an over powered thunder which fried everything in a two yard radius. So yea i guess im lucky to be alive." Said Ash causing Serena to glare at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND RECKLESS I COULD HAVE LOST YOU BEFORE I GOT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" yelled Serena while tears flowed.

"I-Im sorry Serena i was trying to save my very first pokemon and i didnt know i had other friends at the time back then i thought you would have forgotten about me" said Ash.

"How could I forget you Ash. I loved you from the day I met you" confessed Serena causing Ash to stare wide eyed in shock.

"I-I didnt know you felt that way" said Ash feeling guilty about putting himself in danger all the time.

"Its okay Ash its one thing i love most about you but please try not to endanger yourself" said Serena.

"Ok. Serena i will try i dont know if i love you but mind you ive been feeling more confident around you and your the only one to make me smile when im down" said Ash. "So lets just take it slow and see where it goes" he finished as they arrived at the pokemon center.

"Nurse joy we have an injured wild pidgey" said Ash as he ran into the center with the pidgey ontop of Serena whe was still being carried bridal style before Nurse joy picked up the injured pokemon. Ash then bolted out the door again as he realized he only had so long before he misses his flight.

Once he arrived at the airport he ran onto the plane while flashing his and Serena's tickets. After he got on the plane he sat Serena down on her seat before sitting beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Serena were sitting on the plane for 5 hours and were going to be landing soon in Alola where they would be relaxing. Little did they know Geovanni was planning to destroy the home of our hero thinking that Ash is there. As the plane was landing Ash woke up Pikachu and looked to Serena with a smile before deciding to give her a shot and be her boyfriend but still take it slow. Once they got off the plane Ash, Pikachu and Serena were walking to the nearest Pokemon center to call professor oak for a request.

As they reached a phone Ash turned to Serena with a smile. "Ive decided to give us a chance and be your boyfriend but first i think we should tell our families" said Ash before walking to the vid phone and dailed his mothers number.

After two rings Delia answered. "Hello Ketchum residence. Hi Ashy how are you?" Asked Delia.

"Hi mom im good. I called to let you know I've have a girlfriend her name is Serena Yvonne" said Ash.

Just then Serena walked up behind Ash. "Hi mrs Ketchum how are you?" Asked Serena.

Delia smiled. "Hi again Serena nice to hear you two hooked up just take good care of my Ashy for me" said Delia before hanging up so Ash didnt see her set up a party to celebrate ash finally getting a girlfriend.

"I told my mom and she approved" said Serena.

"That's good just got one last call to make" said Ash as he dailed professor oaks number.

"Why hello there my boy what can i do for you?" Asked professor Oak.

"I was wondering if you could temporarily remove my carry limit so i can let all my pokemon take a vacation and introduce them to my girlfriend" said Ash.

"Sure seeing as you are on vacation it wouldnt be fair for your pokemon to miss out" said oak as he removed the carry limit for Ash. "Anything else my boy?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yes would you be able to send all of my Pokemon over so i can let them relax" said Ash as Oak started sending all of Ash's pokemon.

"Now my boy you carry limit may be removed bu you are still only allowed to use 6 pokemon in offical battles and when you return to Pallet i will put the limit back" said Oak.

Ash thanked the professor as he recieved his last pokemon before he hung up. "Ok Serena i would like you to meet all of my Pokemon so we will head to the beach after getting directions" said Ash.

Ash and Serena walked up to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me Nurse joy but i was wondering where the biggest beach with few people that use it?" Asked Ash.

"That would be by professor Kukui's lab. That reminds me there is a package here for you" said joy.

Ash picked up the package and saw a letter on it.

 _Hey Ash its Lance._

 _Just thought id let you know you have been selected to be a Pokemon G men Member. As a member of the G men the authorities in your area will answer to you as you are their superior. In the box are your badge and evidence bags as well as a holocaster._

 _Take care and see you later Lance._

 _P.s. i know you played a hand in the shut down of team galactic and team plasma as well as magma and aqua which is why i gave you the position._

"Well that was unexpected" said Ash as he opened the box and put his badge in his pocket and gave the holocaster to Serena as she knew how to use it.

"Hey think of it this way if Team Rocket bug us you can have them arrested and pokemon confiscated" said Serena.

"Thats a good point" said Ash.

Ash decided to get Serena to use the holocaster map to locate professor Kukui's lab as the beach was in area.

time skip 1 hour

Ash, Pikachu and Serena finally arrived at Kukui's Lab once there they turned and headed to the beach. As they reached the beach they noticed a blonde girl being attacked by a gang wearing skull outfits(sorry dont know how to describe team skulls outfits so just go with it). "Leave her alone" yelled Ash as he pulled out his badge. "Serena call jenny" he said while reaching for greninja's pokeball.

"Who does this kid think he is yo?" Asked grunt one while doing a little dance.

"I don't know but he better watch out yo" said grunt two also doing a little dance.

"For we will beat him up and take his Pokemon yo" said grunt three before all three threw their Pokemon out.

Ash only threw out his Greninja. "Greninja take them out with water shuriken" said Ash as Greninja k. one salandit before being covered by a veil of water and change shape and come out as Ash-Greninja. "Finish the rest with giant water shuriken" said Ash as he and Greninja mimicked each other's movements and threw a massive ten foot water shuriken at the two remaining Pokemon. Ash then showed his badge to the three grunts before saying. "You three are under arrest for threatening to take a trainers Pokemon and abuse towards others" said Ash as he mentally told Greninja to create a water whip around the three which he did.

After five minutes officer Jenny arrived with a car. "I got a call that there was a gang attacking a girl" said Jenny.

"Yes officer these three were attacking that young lady over there and then threatened to take a member of the Pokemon G-men's Pokemon" said Ash as he showed his badge to Jenny to which she saluted him before she walked and grabbed the three.

"Thank you these three will be put in jail for life" said Jenny as she threw the three in the car and took off.

After they checked to see the girl was ok Serena looked at Ash. "Ready to go to the beach Ash?" Asked Serena.

"Yea I can't wait to relax" said Ash.

"I'm happy we are together after all these years" said Serena.

"I'm happy your happy" said Ash.

"I can't wait to get a bed at the Pokemon center tonight" said Serena.

"Alola there" said a male voice.

Ash and Serena looked around before they spotted a man that looked like a professor but with his lab coat open.

* * *

gotta love cliffhangers it's always nice to have something to look forward to.

Anyway read and review


	3. sad to say

im sad to say that alot of my stories i have run outta ideas for so im putting all my minus the few that have been updated. up for adoption


End file.
